El Huésped
by AriellaMontesco91
Summary: Hay paz en la Tierra. No existe el hambre. No existe la violencia. La honradez, la amabilidad y la bondad son practicadas por todos. Nuestro mundo nunca ha sido tan perfecto. Solo que ya no es nuestro mundo. Nos ha invadido una raza alienígena. Ocupan casi todos los cuerpos de los humanos de este planeta. Los escasos humanos que han sobrevivido. Están huyendo.
1. Alma

La adrenalina era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Corría. Con todas sus fuerzas.

_Idiota_. Era un _idiota_.

Su hermano le había dicho que se quedara ahí, que no dejara entrar a nadie. Que el entraría. Pero le habían engañado. Había sonado como si la puerta estuviera atorada. _Y la abrió_.

Y firmó su sentencia.

Ojos plateados mirándolo con cautela y la mentira más vil que jamás oyó. _No te haremos daño_. Malditos hipócritas. _Iban a matarlo_.

Lo golpeó y comenzó su carrera, se alejó lo más que pudo. Buscó donde esconderse, Itachi no regresaría hasta el día siguiente y tenía que estar cerca para aclararle que seguía con vida. _Si es que sobrevivía. _Su hermano no lo pensaría dos veces cuando viera el que el escondite no serviría más como tal. Se iría sin él. Era un acuerdo.

Un auto se interpuso en su camino. Era el mismo bicho rubio de antes. _Tranquilo, no te hare daño. Ten cuidado, no te lastimes_. Corrió en la dirección contraria. Miro a su alrededor, solo había dos direcciones. Su carrera los había llevado a la carretera. Muchos más autos llegaron después del primero. Y le siguieron más y más. No podía hacerlo, no podían atraparlo. No podía ponerlos en peligro.

_Naruto_.

Corrió al límite de la carretera. _¡No te hagas daño! _ Saltó la verja que separaba el asfalto del precipicio sin fin. _¡No lo hagas!_

Se tiró al vacío.

_Perdóname_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Cuándo despertará?_

_-En unos minutos, tiene que pasar por varias cosas._

_-…_

Podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, pero aun no despertaba. ¿Por qué? Tal vez el proceso aún no terminaba, reviso cada una de sus terminaciones. Todo estaba correcto. Entonces un flashback lo golpeó.

_Pánico, miedo, frustración, pérdida. _

_Deseos de morir. Oscuridad. _

_Una caída y dejo de sentir._

_-¿Y cuándo estará listo para trabajar?_

_-No por lo pronto._

Abrió sus ojos y posó su vista en el techo blanco. Aquel recuerdo había sido el último que tuvo su huésped. _Su muerte._ Se concentró en otros recuerdos, lo que quería aquel buscador eran respuestas y él iba a dárselas.

_Una playa y una puesta de sol, había muchas personas._ Aquel recuerdo era de antes de que se diera la invasión. Lo desecho, aquello no le serviría para sacarse al buscador de encima. _Una chica pelirroja apareció en su campo de visión junto con un chico de cabello naranja_. Los amigos de su huésped. Indagó más profundo en busca de más rostros y nombres. La imagen de un chico pelinegro con ojeras muy marcadas abarco sus pensamientos. Pero entonces la vista de los ojos más azules que jamás imagino fue lo único que obtuvo su atención_. Una sonrisa que le robo el aliento. _Su nombre…

_**¡NO!**_

Abrió los ojos con pánico, ese no había sido él. Exploró con más rudeza pero ya no había nada, en cambio había oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba en una especie de cuarto. Al parecer le había tocado un huésped con mente compleja. Se acercó a un espejo que estaba cerca y se paró justo frente a él. Este le devolvió su reflejo. Pasó sus ojos por sus pies y subió hasta llegar a su rostro. El miedo lo invadió. Aquellos no eran sus ojos. Esos eran negros y lo miraban con odio profundo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- salió de su estupor y miro a las dos almas que se hallaban con él. Una sanadora y un buscador.- La sanadora le sonrió comprensiva.- La muerte de este huésped ha sido bastante traumática. Es normal que reaccione así al último recuerdo.- Miró a la sanadora, una mujer rubia bien dotada, sus ojos plateados lo tranquilizaron.

-Sí, gracias.- sintió esas palabras raras en su boca, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ellas.

-Bienvenido a la tierra.- volteó bruscamente la mirada hacia el buscador, había olvidado que estaba ahí. No podía decirle lo que había visto, que había visto a su huésped dentro, que permanecía en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Sasuke Uchiha.- respondió con simpleza.- Estaban escondidos en una cabaña antes de que mi huésped fuera capturado.

-¿Estaban?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Sí, estaba con su hermano.

_**¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas!**_

-Itachi Uchiha.- respondió, en seguida se sintió arrepentido.

_**Te odio**_

_-Sal de mi cabeza._- exigió

_**Esta es mi cabeza, ciempiés. **_

-¿Qué sucede?- la interrupción del buscador interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo tomó desprevenido pero supo rápidamente que decirle.

-Estaba pensando que no se su nombre.- aclaró con una sonrisa sincera, era cierto después de todo. El otro lo miró con fijeza.

-Mi nombre no importa, simplemente dime buscador.- finalizó.- por el contrario, creo que debería conocer el tuyo.

-Salvación Inspiradora

_**Ridículo **_

-Bien.- la forma en que lo dijo le disgustó, parecía satisfecho pero al mismo tiempo dudoso. ¿Es que ya sabía de su problema? El intruso en su mente bufo.- ¿Alguna otra información?- los ojos azules acudieron a su cabeza.

-Una chica pelirroja llamada Karin y un hombre un poco mayor de los veinte llamado Juugo.

_**¡NO! ¡Ya cállate! ¡No sigas! **_

-Y…

_**¡Los encontrarán! ¡Lo matarán!**_

-¿Y…?- animó el buscador. Pero no pudo seguir, el dolor y el miedo lo llenaron. No quería que le hicieran daño a ese humano.

-Nada más, seguiré buscando.- el buscador no pareció convencido pero le dejo ir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró su reflejo en el espejo con miedo de ver esos ojos negros, pero se encontró con ese plateado encantador de las almas.

_**Es repugnante**_.

Se veía extraño. Su cabello era negro con toques de azul eléctrico, su piel blanca como la leche le daba un aspecto bastante femenino, no es que le molestara. Era el primer planeta que visitaba en el que se dividían en dos sexos, por lo que si le hubieran puesto en una chica no le habría importado. En el mundo de las luces todos eran… ¿Cómo se decía aquí? Hermafroditas. Un mundo hermoso.

_**No finjas que no estoy aquí **_

Suspiro, tal vez debería cambiar su aspecto un poco. Tal vez así ese huésped molesto se fuera de su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

_**Es MI cuerpo**_

Se puso a divagar mientras buscaba en su cabeza, encontraría más recuerdos para encontrar a esa resistencia.

_**No lo permitiré**_

De eso estaba seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora daba un paseo. Cuatro paredes y dos mentes en un cuerpo no era una buena combinación. Encontraba almas a su paso, todas se saludaban cordialmente. Le encantaba ese ambiente tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

_**Hipócritas**_

_¿Alguien te ha dicho lo fastidioso que eres?_

_**De vez en cuando**_

_Por lo que se no eres una persona habladora, podría decirse que demasiado maduro para tu edad. Y aun así te niegas a aceptar tu muerte._

_**No estoy muerto**_

_No, pero estás reducido a ser una voz en mi cabeza._

_**Hn**_

-Muy buenos días.- saludo un alma sacándolo de su plática mental, la saludo de regreso. Pensó que las cosas estaban mejorando. Se llevaba mejor con su huésped y podían hablar sin que este le insultara. Todavía no entendía los sentimientos humanos del todo pero iba aprendiendo.

_**Oye, ¿Los ciempiés se espían entre sí?**_

_No nos llames así. Espera. ¿Qué?_

_**Ese auto tiene rato siguiéndonos**__._

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

_**Digamos que tengo experiencia**_

_Iré a hablar con el_

_**¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera!**_

Sin hacer caso de las advertencias se dirigió hacia el auto estacionado bastante cerca de donde estaba. Toco la ventana y enseguida el vidrio polarizado bajo. Le sonrió al buscador que lo miraba irritado. Empezaba a fastidiarse y estaba seguro de que su sonrisa se veía demasiado falsa en su cara.

_**MI cara, engendro**_

-Buenos días buscador, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Estos días no has sido de mucha ayuda.- dijo altanero. A _Salvación Inspiradora_ no le gustó para nada aquel tono.- Te tengo una buena noticia.- esta vez el buscador sonrió siniestro, nunca se había visto una sonrisa así en un alma.

_**Este está planeando algo**_

-Mañana realizaremos un cambio de huésped, te ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar sus recuerdos. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces.- por más que pensó no pudo reconocer el tono del buscador.

_**Se llama sarcasmo, inepto**_

-Así que te trasladaremos a otro huésped y a mí me pondrán en el tuyo, cuando consiga la información necesaria regresare a mi cuerpo y tu huésped será desechado.

_**¿¡Que!?**_

-Yo no soy un saltarín.- contestó serio.-No veo necesidad en…

-Solo trato de ayudarte.-la sonrisa del alma se le hizo hipócrita. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, estaba empezando a pensar como su huésped.- Ve mañana a mi oficina…

-¿Mi sanador lo sabe?

-Suigetsu será informado mañana…

_**¿Suigetsu?**_

-¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después?- la mirada desconcertada del buscador lo alertó, debía tranquilizarse. Las almas no actuaban así. El rubio comenzaría a sospechar de él si seguía comportándose de esa manera. Pero si lo hacían, si lo cambiaban de huésped…

_Los encontrarán_

_**No puedes permitirlo, sientes lo mismo que yo. Niégate. Has algo**_.

_No es tan sencillo_

-De acuerdo.-dijo asintiendo, dándole la confianza que solo un alma puede dar al buscador. Este asintió y se marchó del lugar con un acelerón, dejando al alma atrás. Corrió a casa, necesitaría algunas cosas para el viaje que ¡Oh sorpresa! Había olvidado avisar que haría.

_**¿Qué planeas?**_

_Primero le haremos una visita a mi sanador_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sanador?

La casa era completamente blanca, tanto que lastimaba los ojos. Después de tocar varias veces escucharon un ruido dentro de la casa, bastante fuerte, como una caída. Eso preocupo al alma quien abrió la puerta.

_**¿Por qué no tenía cerrojo?**_

_Al contrario de ustedes, las almas no tenemos que temer que otras almas nos hagan daño. No está en nuestra naturaleza lastimar o robar._

_**Hn, Hace un momento llamaron a tu sanador Suigetsu**_

_¿Qué con eso?_

_**¿Es que no todos ustedes tienen nombres ridículos? **_

Decidió ignorar a su huésped por el momento y observo la casa, era muy amplia y había muchas cosas antiguas en ella. Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras de caracol, también infinidad de pinturas, la mayoría de ellas hechas por el mismo. Hace poco descubrió su pasión por la pintura, a pesar de que su huésped le decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Le gustó encontrar una afición propia y no que tuviera que ver con los gustos de su huésped.

-¡BU!

-¡AHH!- llegó hasta el techo con el salto que dio. Atrás de él un chico peli blanco se reía con todas sus ganas. Cuando el susto se le hubo pasado miró a quien era su sanador tranquilo mientras este seguía riéndose. No se molestó, las almas no se enfadan, ¿Qué haría un humano normal?

_**Meterle un putazo**_

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo.- rio entre dientes el sanador.- ¿A qué debo tu visita?

_**Esa actitud respetuosa no pega con su personalidad**_

-El buscador ha decidido cambiarme de huésped, estoy seguro de que sospecha de la voz en mi cabeza.- la seriedad ocupó el rostro del sanador. El peli blanco había descubierto su secreto en una de sus sesiones al descubrirlo hablando solo, inmensa fue su sorpresa al descubrir que él le pasaba parecido. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su huésped hablar. Lo había perdido.

-Bien entonces… recurriremos al plan A.- el sanador subió corriendo las escaleras y pocos minutos después bajo con una maleta de mano. Se preguntó que llevaría.-Haremos un viaje para conocer el mundo.- Suigetsu le guiño un ojo mientras él lo miraba incrédulo.- ¡Al fin! ¡Estaba cansado de buscar un pretexto para salir! ¡Un viaje de relajación con mí apoderado! ¿Qué mejor que eso?

_**¿Y a este que le picó?**_

Déjalo, nos va a ayudar

-¿A dónde iremos, sanador?

-Umm… buena pregunta.

_**Yo sé a dónde pueden ir, pero debes jurarme que ese ciempiés también es de fiar.**_

_Estoy seguro, ¿A dónde iremos?_

_**Te llevaré con mi familia**_


	2. La Resistencia

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Naruto ni The Host, el libro en el que está inspirado este fic. (He olvidado ponerlo en el capítulo anterior)

Esto no es plagio, tengo una cuenta en Amor Yaoi como Andro5meda Minamino, el fic es mío. La historia no va a ser igual al libro, sí tendrá algunas similitudes y espero que eso no moleste a nadie.

Aclarado todo el asunto quiero dejarles un reto pequeñito. ¿Podrían decirme los nombres de los personajes descritos en el fic? Desde el primer capítulo lo he hecho, describir personajes sin decir sus nombres, a ver que tanto saben de Naruto y sus personajes o que tan mala soy yo para describirlos. Los personajes estarán descritos de manera un poco vaga pero... ¡veamos cuantos pueden adivinar!

* * *

_**Fue totalmente ridículo **_

_Claro que no, fue muy amable de su parte_

_**Fue estúpido **_

_Salvación Inspiradora_ suspiró. No tenía caso tratar con su huésped. No había manera de convencerlo de que las almas no eran materialistas. Aquella chica de corto cabello azul, adorablemente adornado con una flor de origami, les había dado su auto sin preguntar cuando se lo pidieron.

-¿Ya decidiste a dónde iremos?- preguntó Suigetsu desde el lado del copiloto.

-No lo sé, todos los lugares lucen bien…

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguito?

_**No somos amigos **_

-Tan solo es un decir.- dijo el alma para Sasuke pero en voz alta, ante la atenta mirada de Suigetsu.- Él quiere que conozcamos a su familia, nos mataran nada más vernos, los humanos son así. Salvajes.

_**Nosotros no invadimos planetas y matamos a los que viven en él.**_

-Nosotros no matamos, buscamos salvar este planeta, vivimos por ustedes…

_**Dile como quieras, es un asesinato**_

-Este… ¿Qué tal Australia?

El alma se lo pensó un instante, estaba lejos y no sonaba nada mal. De repente imágenes desagradables fueron lanzadas a su cabeza. Peligros por todos lados, humanos salvajes. Recoció que aquel lugar no solo tendría humanos sino también animales peligrosos, si es que había diferencia. Sintió bufar a su huésped. Con un gesto le dio una negativa a Suigetsu.

-¿Egipto?

_**Momias**_

-No

-¿Inglaterra?

_**Lluvia, truenos, días nublados…**_

-Nope

-Me la pones difícil…

_**Si hubieras aceptado mi recomendación no lo sería.**_

-Te dije que no

-Ni he dicho nada

-No hablo contigo

-Se te está pegando su carácter

-Dios, es cierto. Lo siento

-¿Qué tal…Ecuador?

-¿Qué dices tú?- le comentó a su huésped.

-Pues creo que es bonito...- el peliblanco calló al ver la mirada de _Salvación Inspiradora_ concentrado, era claro que no le preguntaba a él.

_**Eso suena mejor**_

-¿Qué dice?

-Esta extrañamente de acuerdo…

-¿Um?

* * *

-San Cristóbal… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-preguntó _Salvación Inspiradora_ a su sanador. No es que el lugar estuviera mal, todo lo contrario, era hermoso. El dilema era que no tenía idea de que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Una isla, una de muchas. Islas Galápagos. Un conjunto de trece islas de las cuales en solo cuatro estaba permitida la estancia de las almas. Los animales fueron trasladados a las otras nueve islas para prevenir cualquier peligro, dándoles espacio y quedándose las almas con las islas más hermosas y grandes.

-No lo sé, tu nos trajiste…- apenas comentó Suigetsu observando a su alrededor fascinado.- de donde sea que hayas sacado este sitio… ¡Es genial! ¡Me encanta!

_Espero que no tengas nada que ver…_

-¡Oye _Salvación Inspiradora_! Hay un tour para conocer las otras islas, aunque nada más las recorremos por agua, no está permitido bajar e investigar… ¿Salvación?

_Hey… Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? _

-¡Salvación!-el grito del peliblanco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vamos al tour?- asintió al ver el rostro emocionado del sanador, a veces se comportaba muy extraño, sin embargo seguía teniendo la gracia de las almas en su manera de andar y de socializar con almas desconocidas. Por un momento olvido que su huésped nunca le contestó.

-Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Melodía Marina y ella es mi compañera _Hinata_.- aquello llamó la atención de ambas almas. Era muy raro encontrarse con almas que usaran el nombre de su huésped. Una chica que no pasaba de los diecisiete con largo cabello azul y extraños ojos de color perla bajo el plateado que garantizaba que se trataba de un alma. La otra era totalmente diferente, también se le notaba que era muy joven, tal vez de la misma edad que la otra, rubia voluptuosa con ojos azul verdoso, exactamente del color del océano que se dejaba ver a las orillas de aquellas playas, al igual que la chica de cabello largo el plateado en sus pupilas la delataba.

-Mi nombre es Salvación Inspiradora, es un placer.- saludó cortésmente, Suigetsu solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.- Él es Suigetsu.- la sorpresa en la cara de Hinata no le pasó desapercibida.- queremos dar una vuelta por las islas.- Se sintió confuso cuando la rubia le tendió unas llaves y un mapa.

-La ruta que pueden recorrer está trazada en el mapa, si se acercan al muelle podrán conocer a _Constelación_ él les dará su bote.

-¿Nosotros… conduciremos?- ambas almas soltaron una risilla.

-Las llaves son mera formalidad.- menciono Melodía Marina sonriendo.- Tómalo como un recuerdo, puedes llevártelo. Los botes van por si solos.- Hinata asentía a cada palabra que su compañera decía.- cuando regresen será un poco tarde, no creo que haya alguien por aquí.

-Pueden tomar ese camino, lleva hacia la zona de descanso.- aclaró la morena señalando lo que su vocabulario definiría como _zona hotelera_.- el mapa es para que sepan dónde están y que es lo que están viendo.- La chica sonrió y ladeo un poco su cabeza.- Espero disfruten el viaje.

* * *

El chico que cuidaba los botes resultó ser un tanto extraño, se sintió mal al pensar así pero cuando lo vio sintió escalofríos. Su cabello gris atado en una coleta y aquellos lentes… ¿Por qué los llevaba? ¿Las almas no tenían visión perfecta? Por alguna razón le recordó a su buscador. Lo más extraño fue que al hablarles todo cambió, el alma era tan carismática y bondadosa que no se acoplaba a su cuerpo.

_Menudo lío_

No supo cómo sentirse al no obtener respuesta de su huésped.

* * *

-¿Qué tal si rompemos un poco las reglas?

-No creo que sea correcto…

-¿Qué no te da curiosidad?- _Salvación Inspiradora_ tuvo que asentir pues si no lo hacía estaría mintiendo y las almas no mienten.- Observa, en un momento pasaremos cerca de Seymour Norte, lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar del bote y que el agua nos llegue hasta la cintura.- decía el peliblanco observando el mapa bajo la incrédula mirada de su alma acompañante.- tenemos agua y provisiones para el resto del día y mañana por la mañana que los botes empiecen a zarpar pediremos auxilio diciendo que nos hemos caído o bueno, que tú te has caído y yo he ido en tu búsqueda. Nos recogerán sin preguntas… ¿Qué dices?

Sonaba divertido, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que hace un momento él había evitado mentir y ahora su sanador le decía que lo hiciera, ¿Quién entendía a esa alma? Parecía más humano que alma.

-Bueno, señor Aventura.- dijo en tono bromista.- Salte usted primero.- la sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó. Ambos saltaron del bote y llegaron a las orillas de la isla sin ningún inconveniente. Pero de la nada la voz de Sasuke regreso a su cabeza.

_**¿¡Qué están haciendo!?**_

_Vaya, sigues ahí. Yo que pensé que me había librado de ti._

_**¿A qué te refieres?**_

_Llevabas varias horas sin responderme._

_**Yo no… Espera, ¿En donde estamos**_?

_Islas Galápagos…_

_**¡La isla! ¡Dime el nombre de esta isla!**_

_¿Qué te pasa?_

-Salvación…

-Ahora no Suigetsu…

-Cre…creo que enserio deberías ver eso…

_**¡Salgan de ahí! ¡AHORA!**_

_¿Por qu…?_

_**¡Mira tú mismo, estúpido!**_

Sintió un pellizco en su brazo, iba a quejarse cuando vio la mirada asustada del peliblanco. Dirigió su vista hacia donde se dirigía la del oji violeta. No le gustó nada lo que vio.

Humanos.

Dos de ellos se acercaron rápidamente. Intentó buscar una salida, pero… no había. Lo único que podrían hacer sería nadar y aquello no era buena idea.

_**¡Oh no! ¡Neji!**_

_Espera… ¡Los conoces! ¡Tú planeaste esto!_

No le dio tiempo de seguir cavilando cuando un puñetazo lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo. Miró a su lado, Suigetsu era alzado del cuello por Neji con una fuerza extraordinaria. Sintió pánico, iban a matarlo.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo!

-¡Cállate insecto!

Recibió la patada de un pelirrojo justo en el rostro, aquello dejaría marca. Sostuvo su mejilla con fuerza, un poco más y le rompía la quijada. Volvió su vista al peliblanco sin importarle la furia que el pelirrojo podría sentir al saberse ignorado.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Suéltale ya, Neji!

Aquello pareció descolocar al castaño, quien soltó al alma y la dejó caer al piso. Suigetsu luchaba por recobrar el aliento. Observó aliviado como el peliblanco recobraba un poco el color en el rostro. No pudo sentir ese alivio por más tiempo pues lo jalaron hacia arriba de los cabellos. La mirada perla que vio en aquellos ojos le hizo recordar a Hinata. Pero no había bondad en esos ojos. Lo que vio fue _incredulidad, dolor y furia_. También vio el _reconocimiento_.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?

Las manos del castaño lo soltaron, temblaba incrédulo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Neji? ¡Hay que acabar con ellos! – Salvación Inspiradora cerró los ojos esperando el final.

-¡ALTO! ¡Deténganse!

Abrió los ojos como platos, aquella voz era de…

_Itachi…_

_**¡Itachi!**_

Bajó la mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos. No podía dejar que viera que su hermano ya no era más su hermano.

_**¡Yo sigo aquí!**_

_¿¡Y qué!? ¡Eso solo tú y yo lo sabemos!_

_**¡Alza la vista!**_

_¿¡Es que acaso quieres ver a tu propio hermano quitándote la vida!?_

-Alza la mirada.- exigió con voz neutra el moreno. Salvación solo podía verle los pies.- Quiero verte.

-No es necesario, ambos son _ciempiés_ Itachi.- reconoció la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Te he dicho que alces la mirada!- el alma sintió un escalofrío, miró a su lado a Suigetsu que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la arena. Tomó valor e hizo lo que le pidieron. Tragó grueso al ver la mirada negra de Itachi llenarse de tristeza.

-¡Es suficiente!- otro pelirrojo muy parecido al que lo golpeó se acercó con lo que reconoció era un machete. Se dirigió al desmayado peliblanco con claras intenciones de matarlo. No parecía que nadie fuera a detenerlo.

Con reflejos que no sabía que poseía se posicionó entre el humano y el sanador, dejando a varios asombrados. El filo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero no fue porque el otro hubiera querido detenerse, una pistola en su nuca lo había obligado a mantenerse quieto.

-Si le llegas a tocar un pelo te juro que te arrepentirás, Sasori.- la voz amenazante de Itachi los mantuvo al margen. El otro pelirrojo dio pasos varios pasos adelante.- Tú también quédate quieto Gaara.

-Umm… Chicos, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de llegar a un acuerdo.- Todos los presentes miraron al recién llegado.- ¿Qué está pasando?

_**¡Kakashi!**_

-Pues resulta que por alguna extraña razón, Itachi no nos deja matar a estos insectos.- dijo el pelirrojo llamado Sasori.

-Para mí es bastante obvio.- el pelirrojo no entendió lo que el peli gris trató de decir.- obsérvalo bien Sasori.- entonces sintió la mirada escrutadora del humano salvaje, lo miraba agresivamente. No dudo en devolvérsela sin darse cuenta de que fue por ella que el pelirrojo pudo reconocerlo.

-Se… se parecen.- tartamudeó.

-Es mi hermano.- ante estas palabras Sasori bajo su arma, impotente. Ni siquiera él era capaz de matar al hermano del moreno.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Gaara y _Salvación Inspiradora_ no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Reconoces este lugar?- la voz de Itachi lo sorprendió. Ocultó con más ahínco el cuerpo del alma caída.- Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño.- el moreno sonrió al ver que su hermano…No…_eso_ no bajaba la guardia.- No confías en mí.- acertó, los chocantes ojos plateados, aquellos que se veían tan extraños en el rostro de su hermano, lo seguían mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la _habitación_ que les habían dado.

A _Salvación Inspiradora_ le sorprendió lo parecido que aquello se asemejaba con la civilización. Años de trabajo les debió costar crear algo así. Los habían guiado a una especie de cueva, había pensado que sería oscura pero se había sorprendido al encontrar luces artificiales dentro. Incluso había muebles y demás cosas por todos lados. Era una casa. Una enorme casa que abarcaba casi toda la isla. Se había dado cuenta de que conforme avanzaban iban bajando. La roca húmeda que eran las paredes olía a salitre y si se fijaba bien podía escuchar del otro lado las olas golpear contra la roca que era la pared.

-¿No vas a hablar conmigo?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del moreno tan cerca. Se sobresaltó y agarró con fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de Suigetsu.

No podía confiar en nadie.

-Solo quiero escucharlo de nuevo.- abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enfocó al mayor. Estaba sentado en una roca no muy lejos de él.- creí que no volvería a verlo y aunque no seas él realmente… yo…

_**Estoy aquí…**_

-Bueno… ¿Reconoces este sitio?- negó con la cabeza.- Vaya, vamos progresando.- el moreno sonrió y notó sus ojeras, se veía que no había dormido nada desde que llegaron. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya de su ausencia las otras almas? Recordó que las jóvenes que los habían ayudado les dijeron que no habría nadie cuando llegaran. Nadie iba a salvarlos de esa.- Tu lo encontraste.- alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa amarga del moreno. Sintió tristeza.- Creí que cuando ustedes entraban podían saberlo todo acerca del huésped.

-Tu hermano ha guardado bien todos sus recuerdos, casi no puedo ver nada…

-¿Los ha guardado?- pasó por alto la sorpresa de Itachi al ver que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

-Tiene una mente muy compleja, como un laberinto.- la sonrisa de Itachi se llenó de orgullo.

-¡Mi estúpido otouto resultó muy inteligente después de todo!- el alma solo asintió.- Eso quiere decir que sigue ahí dentro.

Se atragantó, él no había querido decir eso. Negó frenéticamente, y vio hacia todos lados menos a su interlocutor. Se odiaba a sí mismo al no saber mentir, bendita alma tenía que ser. El moreno dejó la emoción que sentía en ese momento al saber que su hermano estaba con vida dentro de algún lugar de su propio cuerpo y se dispuso a tranquilizar al alma.

-Tranquilo, no planeo divulgarlo.- comentó.- Nadie me creerá de todas formas.- añadió_, Salvación Inspiradora_ estuvo de acuerdo.- Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No puedo llamarte Sasuke, sería extraño y…

_**Pff, Tu nombre sonará más ridículo cuando alguien más lo diga.**_

-¿Qué sucede?- al parecer el morocho notó que se perdía un momento en sí mismo.- ¿Él… está diciéndote algo? ¿Puedes hablar con él?- asintió apesadumbrado, si tan solo no pudiera hacerlo. No estaría metido en tanto rollo.- ¿Qué te dice?- bufó, sorprendiendo a Itachi.

-No para de burlarse de mi nombre.- contestó, medio sonrojado medio indignado. Itachi rio.

-Suena a algo que él haría. ¿Entonces?

-Salvación Inspiradora.- notó los esfuerzos de Itachi por no reír. Afiló la mirada pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los malos pensamientos.

-Creo que has tomado algunos hábitos de mi hermano, el solía mirarme así.- el moreno miró el cuerpo detrás del azabache.- ¿Y quién es él?

-Suigetsu.- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Suigetsu? Pero ese es un nombre humano.

-Yo me puedo llamar como quiera.- la voz extra les asustó a ambos. Vieron como el peliblanco se levantaba y se sobaba el cuello.- Dios, ese tipo tiene buena mano.- a _Salvación Inspiradora_ le causó gracia la mirada perturbada de Itachi al presenciar la actitud extraña de su amigo.

-Si no fuera por tus ojos diría que eres humano.- comentó.

-Pues si no fuera un alma me burlaría de tu nombre, _comadreja_.- el alma le dio un codazo de advertencia al peliblanco, este solo se sobo la parte afectada. Itachi solo rio.

-¿Así que Suigetsu y Salvación Inspiradora?- en el rostro de Itachi se mostró el disgusto.- Lo siento, pero me siento ridículo llamándote así… ¿Te molesta que te diga…mmm… no lo sé…?

-¿Qué tal Sai?

_**¡Naruto!**_

El alma se alertó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que todos. Nadie había oído al rubio llegar.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí Naruto?- preguntó Itachi.- Si ya te diste notar el mejor que entres.-El rubio, que se encontraba afuera de la improvisada habitación entro. _Salvación Inspiradora_ apretó la mano del peliblanco que hizo muecas de dolor.- ¿Quién te ha dicho?

-Gaara le ha dicho a Sakura y pues… ya sabes que ningún secreto está a salvo con ella.

-Te lo estas tomando muy bien.- le dijo Itachi, pero el rubio ya no lo miraba a él. Su vista estaba clavada en Sasuke, o más bien el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-He escuchado que Sasuke está ahí… ¿Es cierto?- el solo bajo la vista. Podía sentir el anhelo reprimido de su huésped de abrazar al que ahora estaba frente a él. Asintió a penas.- Dios…- la sonrisa de Naruto lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.- Él puede estar ahí, pero tú no eres él…

-Podría haber una manera de…- Naruto interrumpió a Itachi negando con la cabeza.

-No sin herirlos.- sonrió con tristeza.

_**Dobe**_

-¿Qué dijo?- cuestionó Itachi, ya sabiendo que expresión es la que ponía cada vez que prestaba atención a su huésped.

-Es que el…- miró a Naruto.- Te ha insultado, ha dicho "Dobe"

-¡Pues tu eres un Teme! ¡Bastardo!- la sonrisa de Naruto reapareció y el alma pudo sentir el alivio de su huésped como suyo propio.- Tú no eres un bastardo ni un teme _Sai_

-¿Sai?

-Si bueno, tu nombre era muy largo y se me ocurrió acortarlo.- el rubio se rascaba la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente. Miró a su lado a Suigetsu que se encogía de hombros.

_**Sai suena mejor**_

_El buen humor no te pega_

_**¡Que te den!**_

-Será Sai entonces

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me digan su opinión, cuenta mucho para mí.

En este episodio han salido cuatro personajes ocultos, ¿Los adivinan? Si pueden adivinar los del primero sería genial.


	3. El Huésped

-¿A dónde vamos Itachi?- preguntó subiendo a un todo terreno.- Madre y Padre aún no regresan de la reunión…

-Sasuke… prométeme que vas a creerme.

-¿Para qué son todas las maletas? Me hiciste hacer a mí también.- el menor estaba fastidiado.- ¿Nos vamos a escapar o algo? Me agrada la idea de asustar a nuestro padre pero no creo que a madre le haga mucha gracia…

-Escúchame Sasuke.- el moreno mayor alzó la voz. Sabía que sería difícil convencer a su hermano.- Todo comenzó con un rumor en internet. En esas páginas de chat donde solía interactuar con las personas. Uno de mis amigos lo dijo. _Están aquí, vendrán por nosotros_. Al principio lo tomé a broma, pero después empezaron a haber pruebas. _Miren a las personas en la calle, miren los periódicos, las noticias_. ¿Desde cuándo había tantas personas con ojos plateados? ¿Desde cuándo las noticias dejaron de ser acerca de asesinatos y empezaron a hablar de actos de caridad y concursos de clarinete?- su hermano lo veía extrañado.- Cuando me dijiste que un hombre extraño había hablado con nuestros padres y se los habían llevado supe que era cierto.

-Itachi… ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Dijiste que tenía ojos plateados y que no paraba de sonreír... Dime, ¿Te vio?

-Claro que sí, sino no sabría cómo es.- el moreno mejor reviró los ojos.- pero tenía que ir a la escuela así que no me quedé.

-Cuando vuelvan, nuestros padres ya no lo serán.- su hermano lo veía como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-Te he dicho que esos sitios de Internet no son buenos.

Comprendía la incredulidad de su hermano, él había pasado por lo mismo. El amigo con el que hablaba en el grupo de chat empezó a presionarlos. _Huyan, junten a sus seres queridos y escóndanse. Antes de que ellos los atrapen. _Él no lo creía, pensaba que era una mala broma, hasta que su amigo dejo de hablar de ello. Él le preguntaba, su actitud era extraña. Se hacía el desentendido y empezó a querer conocerlos a todos, saber donde vivían, que sitios frecuentaban, saber sus nombres reales y no sus alias. Empezó a contarles que la guerra en Irak había acabado, que la hambruna en África ya no existía. Que el mundo estaba mejorando. El número de personas en el grupo fue descendiendo y todos antes de irse lo dijeron. _Es cierto, están aquí._

-Ya llegaron.- salió de su estupor cuando vio el auto de sus padres aparcar atrás de ellos.

-Sube al auto, Sasuke.

-Itachi, no hay ninguna invasión alienígena.- dijo el menos mientras lo miraba y al mismo tiempo saludaba a sus padres con una mano. Quiso creerle. Ambos observaron a sus padres bajar del auto.- Es pura paranoia tuya…- Cuando los observo pudo ver la incredulidad en su mirada.- Itachi…

Su madre sonreía al verlos, aquello no los extrañó, pero su padre hacía lo mismo. Su padre nunca sonreía.

-Hola hijo.- su padre se acercaba cada vez más.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- sus ojos antes negros ahora eran plateados.

-Sasuke… Sube al auto.- su otouto lo miró y por primera vez en su vida hizo lo que decía.

-¿Qué harás?- no le respondió y el otro no espero respuesta, subió al auto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Porque ya sabía que era lo que Itachi haría.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun?- hablo su madre, no, aquella ya no era su madre. Sacó el arma que tenía guardada en la espalda.

-Hijo, deja eso. Puedes hacerte daño.- dijo esta vez la cosa en el cuerpo de su padre.

Sasuke, desde el interior del coche, pudo oír dos disparos. Cerró los ojos conteniendo el llanto. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Escucho la puerta del auto abrirse, pero no miró a la persona que subió. El vehículo comenzó a andar. La mano de su hermano apretaba la palanca de velocidades. Aquello era tan irreal. Hacía unos minutos él estaba burlándose. Ahora sus padres estaban muertos y ellos se adentraban en un mundo desconocido.

Sujeto la mano de su hermano. Queriendo transmitirle fuerza que ni el mismo poseía.

-¿Qué haremos ahora genio?- el moreno mayor rió ante el sarcasmo de su hermano y Sasuke se sintió mucho mejor al oírlo.

-Haremos un viaje por el mundo.

* * *

-La mayoría usa lentes, todavía son menos que nosotros por lo que se cuidan para que nadie se dé cuenta.- comentaba Itachi a su hermano.- por lo que podremos salir si usamos estos.- dijo tendiéndole unos lentes de sol.

-Entonces no podremos salir de noche.- el moreno negó a pesar de que aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.- Los he observado, andan siempre sonriendo y caminan sin prisa. Usualmente andan de dos o tres, casi nunca solos ya que aunque parezca que se acaban de conocer actúan como si se conocieran de toda la vida.- Itachi miró sorprendido a su hermano, ni siquiera él los había observado tanto.- Umm… y al parecer no les interesa el género.

-¿Eh?

-Vi a unas agarradas de la mano, e iban con un bebé. Como una familia de ciempiés.- el de cabello largo rió por el chiste de su hermano. Hacía poco habían robado medicina en un hospital, habían entrado a una habitación errónea. Era como los cuartos de policías que salían en la televisión. Había una ventana que mostraba el interior de una sala de cirugías, su mala suerte los hizo presenciar el cómo implantaban uno de esos animalillos plateados con millones de patas en un humano. Le había dicho a su hermano que debían hacer algo, pero el menor se había negado. _Si hubiera querido salvarse no se habría dejado atrapar, hay que ver por nosotros mismos antes que por los demás, es la única forma de sobrevivir._ No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o sufrir por la madurez que su hermano se vio obligado a obtener. Tenía razón, por más que quisieran ayudar, solo serían atrapados también.- Si alguna vez me atrapan, no me busques.

-Te esperare y si no llegas… lo mismo para conmigo, Sasuke.- ambos asintieron sin más. Debían sobrevivir.

* * *

Miró a su hermano dormido en el asiento del copiloto, no quería decirle que pronto tendrían que cambiar el auto. Aquel era su favorito. Le había dicho que no debían exagerar, pero ya que no tendrían que pagar por él le cumplió el capricho. Bajo las ventanas del Camaro negro para que su hermano despertara por la súbita corriente de aire. Se rió al ver la cara asustada del otro, aunque no la vio demasiado. Sasuke había dejado de mostrar sus sentimientos y se la pasaba actuando cuando tenían que interactuar con algún desconocido. Recibió un puñetazo en el brazo y rió con más fuerza.

-No te hagas el gracioso.- dijo enojado el moreno menor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues ya que estos últimos días hemos trabajado duro.- Era cierto, habían robado otra vez en un hospital, a Sasuke no le hizo gracia vestirse de mujer pero no quedo de otra, él se la había pasado de maravilla, la barba crecida le había servido de algo en ese entonces. Su hermano tuvo que entrar a un súper vestido así. Estaban en una zona completamente invadida por lo que no tuvo que pagar y solo salió de allí sonriendo como si fuera un extraterrestre feliz. Casi había vomitado después de quitar aquella expresión en el rostro junto la peluca rubia.- He decidido que vacacionaremos.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.- su tono de voz era neutro pero Itachi pudo notar el deje de emoción en él.

-Ecuador, daremos una vuelta por las islas galápagos.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Ya estamos tan lejos de casa?- aquello tomo a Itachi por sorpresa. Nunca sabría lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano. Por el contrario, para Sasuke su hermano era un libro abierto. Aun con esa actitud pedante que tenía a veces.- ¿Las visitaremos todas? ¿Crees que se hayan desecho de los animales?

-Es zona segura aún, hay demasiados humanos turistas, por supuesto que hay ciempiés también pero por ahora la delantera la lleva nuestra especie.

-Deja de hablar así, pareces un loco.

Para su suerte se habían encontrado con muchos humanos, la mayoría de ellos ignorantes aún de la invasión. Avisaron a algunos, pero desistieron de la idea al verse ignorados. Había personas que no querían ver más allá. Dieron un recorrido por las trece islas, estuvieron un mes ahí. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en ningún lugar. Sasuke no sabía si sentirse nervioso o feliz. Eso era lo más cercano a una vida tranquila. La siguiente isla que visitarían no llamó mucho la atención para algunos, Seymour Norte, una de las más pequeñas, estuvieron a punto dejarla pasar cuando un hombre de familia se quejó de haber pagado por todas, la mayoría de las personas hizo lo mismo. Los invasores solo se mantenían al margen.

-¡Itachi mira esto!

-Sasuke no debemos tardar… Oh…

Aquel lugar podría servir en un futuro.

* * *

-Sería un buen lugar para vivir.- comentó Itachi.- como una guarida de emergencia.- por el momento habían dejado aquel lugar. Se encontraban viajando otra vez. Tanto el cómo Sasuke sabían que debían esperar a que la invasión pasara por ahí y saber que harían con las islas.

-Si no lo descubren ellos también.

-Son demasiado superficiales y parece que no le hacen nada a los animales, posiblemente solo utilicen las más grandes y las otras las usarán como contenedor para las especies.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, aquello pasó.

* * *

-¿Está bien que vayas tu solo esta vez?- preguntó el mayor con nerviosismo. Sasuke reviró los ojos.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago

-Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que vas a robar a una casa habitada.- contraatacó Itachi.- además, la ciudad está repleta y…

Itachi.- interrumpió Sasuke.- Solo…Cállate.- y sin más salió del escondite y se dirigió a la ciudad. A una casa en especial que habían estado vigilando. Habían estado robando en varias casas y juntando víveres en las ciudades cercanas a Ecuador, cuando juntaban lo suficiente las llevaban a la isla que meses atrás habían encontrado. Ahora parecía más o menos una casa. La cosa vivía sola y había salido de compras, no regresaría hasta más tarde, tenía tiempo.

Registró todo, procurando dejarlo igual a como estaba antes. Su buena memoria le sería de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Terminó de meter los alimentos exactos para no dejar que se notara que faltaban. Revisó las alacenas. El alma se le vino a los pies cuando se sintió jalado.

Le habían descubierto.

Forcejeó, no podría atraparlo, él era fuerte. Su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta que el sujeto que lo agarraba era más grande que él. Vale que tenía fuerza, era hombre. Pero parecía una muñequita, he ahí la idea de Itachi de travestirlo. Recordó también cuando se habían hecho pasar por amantes, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse. Estaba empezando a creer que eso de que ves tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos antes de morir era cierto. Por eso se concentró. Él no iba a morir. No aún. Vio un mechón de cabello rubio debajo de la gorra del sujeto que tenía… ¿Lentes de sol? ¿En la noche? Que importaba. Los lentes volaron y su mochila cayó al suelo. Los puñetazos y las patadas no se detuvieron.

-¡Suéltame insecto!- gritó el pelinegro forcejeando. Aquel ciempiés rubio no iba a capturarlo tan fácilmente. Detuvo su forcejeo al sentir al otro tomar su rostro con ambas manos. Miró sus ojos esperando toparse con aquel plateado común entre los monstruos, quedó en estado de shock y al parecer el otro también lo hizo pues se quedaron observándose.

-E-Eres hu-humano… ¡Eres humano!- gritó con alegría aquel rubio idiota que no respetaba su espacio personal. El abrazo efusivo que momentos antes había sido comenzado por el oji azul, terminó con una patada en la ingle.

-El que sea humano no te da derecho a propasarte conmigo usuratonkachi.- dijo molesto pero con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. La sonrisa que el rubio le dio, como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía a pesar de conocerlo apenas hace unos minutos mientras ambos huían de los ciempiés, intensificó su sonrojo.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo l rubio extendiendo su mano.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- respondió devolviendo el saludo.

Y con ese apretón de manos sellaron su destino.

* * *

-Él es Neji, un amigo.- el rubio lo presentaba a varios chicos, había una que otra chica por allí. Mientras el miraba el sol alzarse, estaba amaneciendo y él no había regresado. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que Itachi decidiera irse, eso no sería muy bueno.- Él es Kakashi, ¡Era mi profesor en la escuela dattebayou! Él es Iruka…- el oji azul se acercó a su oreja.- son novios tteba.- se sonrojo y asintió a modo de saludo. Apretó su mochila con nerviosismo.- ¡Ella es Sakura-chan! Es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Ella es Karin, hermana de Sakura-chan.- le asustó la forma en que esas dos lo miraban.- Él es Juugo, nos lo encontramos en el camino. Y este vejete es mi abuelo… ¡Auch!

-Son muchos…- comentó.

-Nos hemos escapado juntos ttebayo.- la sonrisa del rubio era inmensa, como si estuviera orgulloso de aquello. Y debía estarlo.- De hecho tenía pensado en decirte que si querías quedart…

-Fue un placer.- interrumpió, dejando al rubio anonadado y a varios otros confundidos.- Debo irme ya…

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No te puedes ir nada más así, si ellos te ven…!

-Llevo año y medio huyendo, se arreglármelas solo.- interrumpió a la peli rosa.- Hasta luego.- hizo amago de irse.

-¿Por qué quieres irte solo mocoso?- habló esta vez el anciano.

-Yo… no estoy solo.- admitió.- Mi hermano está conmigo y de hecho si no regreso pronto va a dejarme, así que…

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡Qué cruel es!- gritó la pelirroja.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses.- contestó enojado, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.- Yo haría lo mismo.

-Te acompañaremos.- dijo el castaño de ojos perlas.- ellos no suelen andar solos…- asintió.

-Gracias

* * *

-¿¡Qué te sucedió!?- gritó el moreno mayor cuando lo vio. Tenía razones, su encuentro con el rubio lo había dejado algo magullado. _Aunque él quedo peor_, pensó con orgullo.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Itachi…- dijo señalando a su hermano a los otros.- Neji y Naruto.- dijo señalando esta vez a los otros dos chicos respectivamente. Juntó sus manos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.- Bueno ahora que todos se conocen y se llevan tan bien es hora de despedirnos.- movió las manos en señal de despedida a los otros dos con la cara adusta.- Gracias, un placer.- y se metió al auto. Itachi reviró los ojos. Y lo sacó a la fuerza.- Tsk…

-¿Cuántos son ustedes?

-Ocho.- respondió en seguida el castaño.- ¿Ustedes solo son…?

-Dos, así es.- asintió Itachi. Después miró a Sasuke.- ¿No crees que es una buena oportunidad para hacer un grupo e irnos a la isla?

-Claro que si…- su respuesta inmediata sorprendió a Itachi.- después si quieres podemos llevar vacas y empezar a hacer una granja ahí dentro.- _Claro que tenía que salir con algo así_, pensó Itachi.

-Hablo en serio Sasuke. Hemos conseguido como tener electricidad pero necesitamos manos para instalar las luces, así estaría completo y solo necesitaríamos salir de vez en cuando en busca de provisiones…

-En primera, ¿Hemos? Me suena a manada.- los otros dos los miraban de uno a otro escuchando el debate. Itachi miraba a Sasuke con fastidio.- En segunda, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto espacio hay. Y en tercera…- miró a los otros dos que lo veían amilanados.-… ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. Y volvió a subir al auto. Itachi sonrió.

-No entiendo nada ttebayo.- comentó Naruto a Neji. Este negó dando a entender que él tampoco.

-Hace varios meses fuimos a las islas galápagos.- bajo la atenta mirada de ambos chicos.- cuando aún era terreno seguro.- añadió.- nos dimos una vuelta por las islas y encontramos una cueva submarina en una de ellas. La dejamos un tiempo y cuando volvimos seguía ahí y todo indicaba que nadie la encontraría. Hace unos meses hicimos unas pruebas y varias preguntas por allí. Es un sitio seguro para quedarse… toda la vida.

-Pe-pero y si alguien llega a la isla.- dijo el rubio algo inseguro. Itachi negó.

-Las únicas islas visitadas por ciempiés son San Cristóbal, Isabela, Santa Cruz y Santiago.- indicó Itachi.- En las otras tienen a las especies, nos hemos quedado semanas enteras y nada ha sucedido.- aclaró el moreno.- Está a plena vista lo que lo hace…

-El escondite perfecto.- asintió Neji.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Se apuntan?- los otros dos se miraron entre sí, no perdían nada. Asintieron.

El claxon del auto los asustó y luego los hizo reir.

-No parece muy paciente.- comento el castaño.

-No una tienes idea.- afirmó Itachi.

* * *

Esa vez les tocó a ellos salir por las provisiones. Viajaron todo el camino hacia Ecuador y cuando llegaron robaron un auto. Irían hasta Luisiana en Estados Unidos, era un viaje largo, muy largo, mucho más en auto, y Sasuke no paraba de quejarse. El mayor de los morenos no quería ir tan lejos, pero habían robado demasiado cerca de Ecuador y tenían que despistar a los buscadores.

El mayor oía a Sasuke blasfemar contra el "dobe" de Naruto, sonrió divertido, olvidando por un momento su mal presentimiento. Recordó cuando encontró a los tortolitos besándose después de lo que parecía una lucha territorial. Ambos todos golpeados y sangrantes, aunque nada grave, tocándose las amígdalas. ¿Quién los entendía? Bien decían que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

Los dejó ser por un tiempo sin decirle a nadie. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos sabían de aquello, era un secreto a voces. ¿Cómo lo supo? Se lo dijo cierta peli rosa chismosa un día de aquellos. Tras la llegada de Kiba, Tenten y Shino las cosas se complicaron un poco. Al parecer su hermano había hecho una extraña amistad con el primero, algo así de hablar con el castaño todo el día sin prestar atención a nadie, incluyendo a Naruto. Hubieron peleas, malos entendidos y la paz regresó cuando Kiba se dio cuenta de que pisaba terreno ajeno y se retiró algunos metros detrás de la línea.

Itachi había escuchado que el nombrado chico perro había perdido a su familia en un viaje vacacional a Brasil. Llegó un día al hotel en el que se hospedaban y su madre y hermanas tenían ojos plateados y sonrisas siniestras. Sasuke se sentía identificado y el carácter de Kiba, extrañamente parecido al de Naruto, hacía que se sintiera bien hablar con él. O al menos eso fue lo que él le dijo la vez que le preguntó.

Pero las cosas no acabaron así. Enojado con Naruto por haber apartado a Kiba, Sasuke empezó a hablar más con Neji, aunque este tampoco fuera muy hablador, de hecho a Itachi le daba miedo verlos juntos pues ambos tenían el mismo carácter huraño. Todos se mantenían alejados cuando se juntaban pues parecían una bomba de tiempo. Y con Naruto detrás de ellos podría decirse que acercarse sería suicidio. Incluso Kiba retrocedió más. Sin embargo, de un día para otro y en medio de una conversación, los dos serios muchachos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Cuando vio a Sasuke sentarse a su lado en el "comedor" le preguntó. _Ya no tengo nada de qué hablar con él_, le había dicho con simpleza he Itachi lo dejó así, pues parecía cierto. Al contrario de ellos, los padres de Neji murieron antes de la invasión y vivía con su tío y sus dos primas. No tenía hermanos. Un día los atraparon a todos en su casa, ayudó a escapar a su prima menor pero la otra no tuvo tanta suerte. Su tío se suicidó antes de ser atrapado y él escapó antes de ser llevado al hospital para convertirse en un ciempiés, término que ahora todos empleaban para llamar a los invasores después de que a su hermanito se le había escapado en una plática grupal. Después de aquello las acostumbradas de Sasuke y Naruto por ver quién era el mejor continuaron, la sesión de besos después de estas también continuaron.

Cuando cruzaron la frontera sin ningún inconveniente suspiró, debía estar tranquilo. Esta vez le tocaba a él salir y a Sasuke quedarse. No debía distraerse. Pero la sensación en su pecho no desapareció.

-Deberías calmarte.- dijo de repente Sasuke, pillándolo por sorpresa.- Nos irá bien como siempre.- Itachi miro al azabache más chico, apenas se llevaban unos cuantos años. Sasuke miraba por la ventana tranquilo, como si de verdad estuviera sereno. Así convenció a Itachi. La realidad es que se sentía igual o más nervioso que él.

Habían encontrado una pequeña casa deshabitada lejos de la cuidad, a pesar de que la misma tampoco había sido completamente invadida debían cuidarse. Se habían deshecho del auto en un pueblo cercano.

-No le abras a nadie.- le dijo y Sasuke lo miró mal.- No tocaré la puerta, entrare nada más. Ellos son muy recatados y tocarán. Si lo hacen escóndete bien. Si llega a pasar algo malo…

-Te esperare en el pueblo que pasamos hace un rato… si Itachi, ya vete.- El moreno observo a su hermano.- recuerda que te esperare hasta que amanezca.- asintió y abrazó a su hermano esperando rechazo de su parte. No fue así. Sasuke le abrazó como en esos días cuando eran niños y jugaban a las escondidas.-Cuídate.- dijo. Después lo empujó y le cerró en la cara. Sonrió, su otouto nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

Apretó el volante del auto y vio a los ciempiés una vez más revisar aquella zona. Lagrimas amargas caían de sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro acentuaba sus ojeras. _Faltan dos horas_, pensó, _Va a llegar_, pensó de nuevo, _Tiene que llegar_, suplicó para sus adentros observando como la cabaña era desmantelada.

Pero Sasuke nunca llegó.

* * *

Cuando llegó lo recibieron dos nuevos inquilinos, hermanos. Sasori y Gaara. No le agradaban del todo. Aunque ahora nadie le agradaba del todo. El viaje de regreso había sido un martirio. Había olvidado cambiar el auto y lo habían perseguido desde Chihuahua hasta Puebla, y eso que había conducido en círculos, inclusive regresando a Estados Unidos.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar pues todos sabían la respuesta. Fue Neji en el comedor, acompañado de Kiba quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó?- no especificó, pues sabía que Itachi intuiría a que se refería. Los murmullos se fueron apagando. Todos escuchaban.

-Cuando regresé al escondite los ciempiés ya estaban ahí.- exclamaciones ahogadas se escucharon de fondo. Kiba se encargó de callarlos con miradas asesinas.- Lo he esperado hasta la hora acordada, incluso más esperando que llegara maldiciéndome.- Miró a su alrededor en busca de una cabellera rubia.

-Fue al puerto en busca de noticias.- Itachi suspiró, era un milagro no habérselo topado, aquella plática sería la más difícil.

-Conoces a Sasuke, Itachi-san.- habló Kiba.- Aunque no haya llegado se las ingeniaría para regresar.

-¿Quién se las ingeniaría para regresar?- la voz heló a todos. Itachi miró al recién llegado.- ¿Dónde está el teme ttebayo?- el moreno apartó la vista. Aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo esperado.

-Naruto…

_Esto no está pasando,_ pensó el rubio. Pero la cara afligida y desesperanzada de Itachi lo demostró. Salió de aquel lugar lleno de personas que solo lo miraban con lástima. _Esto no está pasando_. Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Las pesadillas de Sasuke convertido en un monstruo y delatándolos no lo dejaron. _Esos bichos se meten en tu cerebro y te chupan toda la información,_ recordó, _La única manera de impedir que lo atraparan sería…_, cerró los ojos con fuerza evadiendo aquel pensamiento que, por más que intento, llegó a la superficie. _Suicidándose._ Y tembló, no sabiendo que destino era peor. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que, si no había otra alternativa.

Sasuke lo haría.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les este gustando esta historia, aclaro de nuevo que esta basado en The Host y será muy parecida pero obviamente con muchas cosas diferentes tambien, historias sobre los personajes etc etc... por algunas discrepancias por ahi...

¡Gracias a los que leen y denjan review y gracias tambien a los que solo leen! ¡Espero les este gustando! Una cosa mas... Si alguien me dijera como contestar sería muy feliz... mientras averiguaré como pueda :)

Saludos!


End file.
